Le problème de
by SNT59
Summary: Mais quel est ce problème ?
1. Chapter 1

Vous savez, c'est ce genre de chose qui vous arrive tout à coup, sans que vous ne vous y attendiez, qui vous prend au cœur et change votre vie pour toujours.

Oui, ce genre d'évènement qui, soudainement, bouleverse votre quotidien et détruit toutes vos illusions.

Moi, j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Mais vraiment, LE coup de foudre.

Et c'est un problème. Oui, le coup de foudre, ce n'est pas comme dans les film où les deux personnes tombent amoureuse l'un de l'autre et s'aiment pour la vie.

NON.

Moi, déjà, mon coup de foudre est pour un mec.

Or je suis hétéro.

Oui, en effet, c'est perturbant.

Je ne suis pas homophobe, c'est clair, car mon meilleur ami (que je connais depuis que l'on nous changeait les couches) l'est, et sort avec un mec du nom de Heero Yuy.

Duo, je le sait, commencerait à me dire que « c'est génial, » que « Quat-chan est ENFIN amoureux » etc…

Mais voilà, lui, il n'est pas moi.

Autre problème.

Je suis un homme. Il est un homme.

Et je dois donner un héritier à ma famille, la célèbre et richissime famille Winner.

Non, je ne peux pas me décharger de cet acte, je suis le seul représentant mâle de la famille.

Après tout, je n'ai que vingt-neuf sœurs…

Autre problème.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme dont je ne connais ABSOLUMENT pas le nom, le prénom. En résumé, un parfait inconnu.

Je ne connais de lui que son regard, un vert émeraude envoûtant…Il possède des épaules droites, un dos large, un charisme incroyable tel que moi, Quatre Raberba Winner, me suis senti tout petit.

Et pour que je me sente petit, moi qui suis celui qui ressemble le plus à un requin des affaires dans la famille, 'brisant toute volonté de rébellion d'un seul regard' dixit Duo, il faut le faire.

Par Allah, dans qu'elle misère me suis-je fourré ?


	2. ah, les amis

Je vais vous étonner, mais j'ai décidé que mes chapitres seraient à chaque fois très court. De plus, on pourra suivre l'histoire avec un point de vue, et les pensé de chacun des personnages. J'expérimente.

Si cela ne vous plait décidemment absolument diamétralement pas, dites le.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à :

Lwella : La suite, tout de suite mademoiselle !

Noan : Heureuse que mon retour te plait !

Lemon i scream : Pourquoi tu es une imbécile ?

Jojo : vraiment mal barré…sans doute. Mes instincts sadiques sont de retour…niarck niarck niarck…

Llewela : Quatre, se prendre la tête…Mais pourquoi donc ?

Vous connaissez, c'est le genre de truc qui vous pourri la vie pendant un bon bout de temps pour que votre vie renaisse…

Mais oui, le truc qui m'est arrivé il y a de cela bientôt deux ans.

Ce que l'on appelle communément le coup de foudre et qui vient précisément de tomber sur mon meilleur ami, alias Quatre Raberba Winner.

Non, je vous jure, je ne me vengerai pas de toutes les remarques acerbes qu'il m'avait sorti à l'époque.

Ou juste un peu.

Profiteur, moi ? Jamais.

Mais bon, là, je viens de voir le plus grand requin du monde se faire bouffer.

Et ça fait mal.

En même temps, je rigole bien.

Un temps il est dépressif, un temps il est naïf, un autre temps heureux…

Mais il se prend la tête pour un rien là !

Il FAUT que j'intervienne.

…

…

…

…

Ouais, il faudrait…

…

…

…

…

Pitié mais ne me dites pas que j'étais pareil à l'époque !?!

Bon, Quatre, pitié, arrête.

Qu…Quoi ?

Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te prendre la tête pour rien ? Ecoute, tu es hétéro. Soit. Et tu es amoureux d'un homme. Soit. Où est le problème ? Tu es bisexuel, tout le monde est content et…

TOUT LE MONDE EST CONt….hgumph…

Très explicite Quatre.

Yes, mon héros rien qu'à moi chéri que j'aime vient d'arriver. Que la fête commence.

On lui explique la situation. Rectification, on lui ré-explique la situati…Pourquoi Quatre nous fait une apoplexie ? Ahhhhhhhhhh !!! D'accord. Alors c'est lui le fameux Trowa. Ben, si je n'étais pas avec Hee-chan, je le dévorerai bien sur place. Qu'est que quoi ??? Pourquoi il se dirige vers nous ?

Heero ?

Trowa. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps. Tu es arrivé quand ?

Ce matin.

La famille …

Va bien. Tu as leur bonjour.

De même.

Ouahhh ! Géniale leur conversation. Pour un peu je m'en mêlerai…Un peu ? VRAIMENT !!!

Heero, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Excuse moi. Trowa, voici Duo Maxwell, mon petit ami.

Enchanté.

De même.

Et voici Quatre Winner qui est son meilleur ami.

Je ne le vois pas.

Je n'y crois pas ! Mon requin vient de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ben, il lui fait vraiment de l'effet ce Trowa.

Je suis parti à la recherche du fuyard. Et je le retrouve près de la fontaine, en train de…PLEURER TOUTE LES LARMES DE SON CORPS !!!

C'est la fin du monde.

Reviews ???


	3. mon Dieu, aidez moiPar pitié !

Apparemment, ce concept novateur vous plaint. Tant mieux pour moi. Voici donc la suite.

Tant que j'y pense, je remercie :

Lwella : Je pense que Quatre en lapin qu'il faut consolé soit plus tiré d'un fantasme que d'autre chose…

Jojo : Sadique, moi ? A peine. Mais tu sais, si tu voyais réellement Kitty-kat en train de pleurer, je doute que se soit drôle…

Le coup de foudre. Cet instant magique qui bouleverse toutes vos habitudes. Surtout quand on sort avec un certain Duo Maxwell.

Et là, je crois qu'en ce moment, mon cher Trowa doit subir ce même coup du destin.

Trowa ?

…

Trowa ?

…

…

…

TROWA !!!

…Hee…Heero ?

…

Quoi ?

…

C'est qui le blond que ton petit copain vient de poursuivre ?

Quatre, son meilleur ami.

Quatre…

Comme je le craignais, mon ami vient de tomber amoureux. ET malheureusement, il ne se rend pas compte des risques qu'il prend. Je lui explique donc la situation, en long, en large et en travers. Et monsieur ne se rend toujours pas compte dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré.

Tout au long de ma tirade, je me remémore les déboires qu'à du subir Duo pour me faire part de son amour, me déloger de mes espoirs vinent, m'ouvrir au monde extérieur, à comprendre que les sentiments ne sont pas que synonymes de terreur…

Et à la vue de la complexité d'esprit de Quatre, Trowa aura beaucoup à faire pour se faire accepter.

Mais il me pose des questions pour mieux connaître son futur époux, son « âme sœur » comme il aime surnommer Quatre. Il prend déjà des habitudes alors qu'il ne le connaît que depuis deux heures.

…

…

…

Deux heures !!!

On risque d'avoir des ennuies ! Cela fait maintenant une heure trente minutes que nous devrions être en cours !

Trowa et moi, nous nous précipitons vers le bureau du responsable des retards.

Malheureusement, nos deux futurs tourtereaux viennent de rencontrer le regard de l'autre…

On est pas sorti de l'auberge…


	4. face à face

Le coup de foudre. Instant magique qui détruit et désillusionne notre vie. On ne court plus après une chimère, on la possède désormais entre nos doigts.

Le coup de foudre. MON coup de foudre est tombé pas très loin d'ici, sur un ange aux cheveux blonds qui a pleuré…

PLEURE ???

Tu…Tu est Quatre n'est ce pas ?

Fiche moi la paix !

Mon ange court comme une traqué vers la sortie de l'école. Je me mets à sa poursuite, essayant tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Personne ne me suit. Tant mieux, ce que ma dit Heero suffit amplement à me faire comprendre l'ampleur du problème.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course, j'arrive dans un parc. Je parcours les allées, criant et priant pour que mon amour me réponde.

Prix part une intuition subite, je commence à grimper à un grand chêne. Je l'y retrouve, en pleurs.

Je le prends contre moi, le calmant avec des mots tendres, lui expliquant qu'il n'y a pas de honte, que l'on saurait faire face au léger problème d'héritier…

Au bout d'un temps qu'il me parut un siècle, je pus enfin voir deux orbes bleus recueillir mon regard. Sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de mot, nous repartons, main dans la main, en direction de notre école…


	5. Enfin ?

Alors…Je remercie ma maman de m'avoir supporté dans son ventre durant 9 mois, je…

Bon, j'arrête de rigoler. Sincèrement, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont car, malheureusement pour vous, et heureusement pour moi, cette histoire prend fin. Ne pleurer pas, j'en écrirai d'autre !

Merci à Iroko, Catirella, keerom-chan, Lwella, jojo, Llewela, Noan et Lemon i scream pour leurs encouragements !

Moi, directeur de cette école depuis maintenant 5 ans, je n'ai jamais vu cela…

Trois ans que Duo me pourri la vie en faisant tout et n'importe quoi dans cette école, et surtout dans la but d'améliorer le sort de tous.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il connaît son 'ami', Heero, il s'est un peu calmé.

Mais là, il dépasse les bornes !

En plus, monsieur ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de pervertir les nouveaux, et ce, dès leur arrivée. Trowa Barton vient de fuguer de mon école en compagnie de Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre. Doux, gentil, intelligent. Il a toute les qualité sauf une : me donner du soucis en plus avec son père qui est en face de moi, s'insurgeant de manière exemplaire à mon manque d'autorité envers son fils.

Il n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible jusqu'à ce jour et…

Père, veuillez excuser mon comportement. Monsieur le Directeur, je ne contesterais pas ma sanction. Cependant, je vous prierai de ne pas juger, ni réprimander Duo, Heero et Trowa. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont…

Quelle est ton excuse ?

L'amour. Père, je suis un mauvais fils car je ne pourrais vous donner de descendance. Mon futur mari ce nomme Trowa Barton.

Que…Comment ?

Très bien Quatre, tu reverras la punition que tu mérite.

Merci monsieur le Directeur.

Il a enfin connu l'Amour. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Ne reste plus qu'à consoler son père…

Wufeï. Ce Trowa, il est bien pour mon fils ? Il prendra soin de lui et est-ce qu'il…

Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Il est grand tu sais. Et puis, tu ne veux que son bonheur…

Le coup de foudre. Instant merveilleux, magique et chimérique, n'attendant qu'une opportunité pour s'abattre sur vous, vous désignant votre prince charmant…

The end.


End file.
